


Illustration for Kass' Zygote

by ratcreature



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Art, Crack, Doodles, Fanart, M/M, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird comment doodle with John in a ridiculous Woody Allen sperm costume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Kass' Zygote

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zygote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
